The Grand Plan
by yunamoogle
Summary: Mikan is heart broken and betrayed, which causes her to run away. Outside, she faces more despair, but she finds new Alice using friends. Together they make a plan for revenge... but was it all just a misunderstanding?
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

"So this is the plan. Any questions?" Mikan Sakura said, looking up at her three companions. Two of them were boys and one of them was a girl. They were all sixteen now, and were working on their "Grand Plan" as they liked to call it. The boy directly to her left, Kei, had short, messy brown hair, with green eyes. He was quiet handsome and had the Alice of invisibility. The other boy next to him was taller than Kei by about a half a foot. His name was Ryuu and he had blonde hair that came to about his earlobe. He had startling silver eyes and was even more handsome than Kei. His Alice was ice._ "Just like Nobara-chan"_ Mikan thought. She shook those thoughts away. They only brought her sadness and anger as she remembered the past. The girl on her right was named Miho and like her name said, she was very pretty. She had long blond, almost silver hair that went down almost to her waist and blue eyes that never quiet seemed to be looking at you. Her Alice was a double. She could read people's minds and control them, but she also could read your memories and take them if she wanted to, both were similar but were different, even though this was hardly noticed. Mikan hadn't turned out too ugly either. She finally looked like a girl, and had grown out her hair, dropping her habit of wearing pig tails. She still felt like an ugly duckling next to her new friends though, but she kept on reminding herself that they were on a serious mission, not a beauty contest. Besides, they hadn't taken a proper bath in days, a result of living on the streets.

" No questions Mikan- chan" Miho said, responding for the group.

" Ok. But are you guys positive you want to do this?" Mikan said. The group nodded eagerly.

" The question is, Mikan, do **YOU** want to do this?" Ryuu asked. Mikan looked taken aback.

" Of... Of course I do!" she stammered. Of course she did. She had to get back at them, for doing this to her. It was all THEIR fault, and this was her way of doing it. She nodded to herself. "Alright then. Get ready gang. Tomorrow, we infiltrate Alice Academy."

- Flashback~ about four years ago-

_"Mikan Sakura. You have been summoned to Narumi Sensei's office", the Assistant teacher said. Mikan got up carefully and gathered her belongings. She left for her favorite Sensei's office in a hurry. She finally arrived, out of breath from running there. " Mikan- chan" Narumi began, fiddling with something in his hands," Mikan-chan" he repeated, handing her the item that was in his hands, it was an envelope with a letter addressed to her. Mikan opened it immediately and read through the letter. It was from her grandpa. "I'm sorry, but it seems that your Grandpa has caught a deadly illness and, well the doctors think that he won't make it", Narumi concluded. Mikan had tears in her eyes._

_"No", she whispered._

_" Mikan-chan, I'm really sorry..." he began again, but was cut off._

_"No!" she yelled and ran away, ignoring the calls of her teacher. She ran away, not paying attention to her surroundings and before she knew it was at the Sakura trees where she'd met Natsume so many times. She sat down and cried, wighing that he would appear and comfort her. Shortly though she fell asleep. When she woke up, Natsume was next to her reading one of his mangas. She wondered briefly if everything had been a dream. " Natsume?" she called. He ignored her. She tried again with no tried again and he looked up, annoyed, before glancing down at his manga again._

_"What is it polka dots?" he said in a cold tone. Mikan bit back her tears._

_"Natsume do you hate me?" she cried in an accusing tone, which he obviously didn't catch, because he said, meaning to teas her and use sarcasm, " Of course I do Stupid. Who could like someone as annoying as you?" With that Mikan's tears finally burst out again._

_" I see. Then goodbye Hyuuga." she said before running away. He finally looked up at the formal way she addressed him. He considered running after her, but thought that he could apologize tomorrow, once she felt better._

_Mikan ran and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw Luca on her way to her dorm and stopped. His back was turned to her and Mikan called his name, seeking consolation._

_Without turning he said, "I'm sorry Mikan. I don't feel like talking to you right now." he regretted it instantly, but he didn't feel like appologizing. He had just been bullied about being second to Natsume, and was called girly, and they said some remarks about Mikan that weren't too nice either by some Junior Division boys, so if he talked to Mikan, with her naive attitude, he might accidentaly burst on her. So he quietly walked away without looking at her. That did it for Mikan. She ran the rest of the way to her dorm and packed her things, preparing to leave._

- End of flashback-

"Mikan-chan"

Someone was calling her name. They called it over and over and shook her gently until she woke. It was Miho, looking at her with concerned eyes. The boys were still asleep. "Miho-chan? What is it" Mikan asked.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you ok?" Miho asked. Mikan nodded, drying her face. She smiled at her, and Miho couldn't help but notice that her smile had changed over the years. When she just met her, there were sill some traces of her old smile. Innocent and full of life. Now it was cold, empty, and bitter. Miho still did not seem satisfied, but decided to let Mikan be and went back to sleep. After all, she had seen what she had dreamt.

It had been four years since that incident. After she successfully ran away, she went to her Grandpa's again, to check on him, but when she arrived, she discovered that he had already passed away. She attended his funeral and then received the bit of money he left her. Sh decided it would be best to sell the house and never come back, since they were bound to look for her there, if anyone bothered to look. She doubted it, but didn't want to take any chances. It was then that she came to live on the streets and had met her three Alice friends. She had met Miho first, almost immediately. Then Kei, and lastly, Kyuu. They all agreed to hep her, and took worked part time jobs to pay for food and occasionally, new clothes. Which they had done the previous day, to look their best while applying to enter the academy. Eventually, Mikan went back to sleep, thinking about their brilliant plan. She could hardly wait!

The next day everyone got ready eagerly. Especially Mikan. They ate a quick breakfast and hurried in the direction of the Academy. The guard tried to stop them but Mikan showed him her ID which she had stolen the Alice inside that enabled it to be used as a tracking device. All in preparation for this day. "What about them?" the guard asked her.

"They're with me" Mikan answered.

"No non Academy person may come inside" the guard said.

"Really now", Mikan said in her coldest voice, "This is all a part of a mission. Do you want me to tell Persona you're interfering with our work...?" The guard turned pale, and quickly let them trough. Mikan smirked and walked back into Alice Academy.


	2. The Plan

Disclamer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

So.. I thought no one had liked this story on here so i was going to discontinue it although it's done on dA... But then I found a review! 8D So I shall continue~~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Plan Begins<p>

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura trees again, unable to sleep. He had dreamt about HER again. He could never stop feeling guilty or worried since the Academy never found her. "If only I'd looked up.", He thought, "If only I hadn't teased her." He heard from Narumi- Sensei after wards about her Grandfather and realized that she had gone to him for comfort and he'd teased her. He'd felt so horrible back then and still did. It was even worse when he heard that her Grandpa had died. Just then he saw the gates open and four people about his age walk in. Two of them were girls and two of them were guys. He swore he saw that one of them was a burnette. "Just like her.." He though, his eyes widening. He decided to follow them until he saw them walk into the directors office. He waited outside for them to come out. They were escorted to the dormitories by the new teacher, Hitachi Sensei. He decided to wait until tomorrow because he couldn't go into the girl's dorm at night. Besides he didn't know for sure...

Mikan's POV

We'd done it! Step one of the Grand Plan was done. We were inside Alice Academy. I quickly led everyone to the Principals' building.

She told the secretary that they came to enroll in the Academy. She was flabbergasted and didn't know what to do. Just then someone entered and she let out a sigh of relief. "Narumi- Sensei!" she called. "Shit" I thought.

"These students wish to enroll in the academy", she informed him.

"Really? Now well do you all have Alices?" he inquired of the group. they all nodded. "Then how about a demonstration?" he requested. "They looked at Mikan and she nodded, without turning around still. Miho recognized him from Mikan's dream and decided Mikan should be last, so she went first. She cocked her head at Narumi. "Name, Alice and age please dear" he said. She couldn't help noticing his outfit, and thought, "Maybe he's gay..." She shrugged to herself though.

"My name is Miho Awarusa. My Alice is mind reading/control and also the ability to read/ manipulate memories. And i am sixteen years old." And with that she began to read Narumi's mind and made him dance like a chicken.

"Okay. I think that's enough. Next! Please?" Narumi said. Ryuu was next.

"My name is Ryuu Fujihara. My Alice is the Ice Alice and I am sixteen years old." He said and froze the ground next to Narumi.

"Thank you. Well done." Narumi said, " Next please."

"My name is Kei Wakishuma. My Alice is invisibility and I am sixteen years old." And with that he was no where to be found. Mikan sighed. This was it. She turned. She heard Narumi gasp.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. My Alices are Nullification, Stealing and Copying" She said, not doing anything.

Narumi quickly regained his composture and smiled, "Congratulations! You have all been accepted into Alice Academy. I'll have Hitachi Sensei escort you to your dorms. Good night!" And with that he walked away.

The next morning they woke up to the sounds of their alarm clocks. Miho got up and quickly got dressed. When she was done she went next door to Mikan's room trough a door she had built last night after their long baths. Mikan had taken advantage of the situation to add two purple highlights to her hair. One on each side.

She found that Mikan was far from being ready and asked her if she wanted her to wait for her. Mikan smiled another empty smile and asked, "Ever heard of being fashionably late?" Miho sighed and walked away towards the classroom.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review~~<p> 


	3. What Happened?

Disclaimer! Do not own Gakuen Alice sadly xD

Sorry for the late upload! I'll try to get them up faster~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What happened?<p>

Narumi walked in to the classroom, looking normal for once. He looked slightly upset. The classroom was quiet, waiting for his announcement. "Class, I am happy to announce that we have four new students today", he said with a half- hearted smile. Kei walked in, followed by Ryuu, followed by Miho. Mikan was still not there. "Where's...?" Narumi began, but was cut off.

"She's fashionably late", Miho explained," And is finally here." With that Mikan walked in wearing dark sunglasses. She wasn't wearing her stockings, so she showed a lot more leg than the others. She also hadn't worn a ribbon. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsume straighten, loking at her intently. Narumi sighed, but quickly smiled.

"Please introduce your selves to the class" he instructed and left, leaving the Assistant teacher in charge.

Kei stepped forward and said, "My name is Kei Wakishuma. I am sixteen years old. I have the Alice of invisibility, and am a three star in the Special Abilities class" He went to the seats prepared for them in the back so they could sit together.

Ryuu went next, " I'm Ryuu Fujihara, sixteen years old. I have the Ice Alice, and am a Special Star in the Dangerous Ability Class." He went to take a seat next to Kei. The class erupted into whispers as soon as he said 'Dangerous Ability Class'. He ignored them and walked on. As he sat he saw a boy with messy black hair and crimison eyes stare at him. Ryuu glared at the boy, for he assumed this to be the Natsume Mikan had told them about. The boy seemed taken aback and looked away. Ryuu smirked to himself."Just you wait", he thought.

Miho was next, "I'm Miho Awarusa, sixteen years old. I have the Alices of Mind reading/control and Memory Manipulation. Special star, Dangerous Abilities Class." Once again, the class broke out into whispers. Miho squeezed Mikan's hair before going to her seat.

Finally, it was Mikan's turn. She took off her sunglasses and hung them on her uniform shirt. She heard the class take a shocked breath and saw Natsume quickly stand up. "I'm Mikan Sakura, age sixteen", she saw Hotaru look up in shock,"My Alices are Nullification, Copying, and Stealing Alices. Special star; Dangerous ability class." She seemed satisfied with the class' reaction and gave them one of her coldest smiles before walking to her seat. She heard whispers all around her as she passed by.

"Is that really her? No wonder Narumi looked upset."

"What happened? She looks completely different! yet the same.."

"What happened to her smile...?'

As soon as she reached her seat, Miho had to use her Mind Control Alice because practically every one in the class had stood up and come towards Mikan, ready to bombard her with questions. "Sit down", she commanded and everyone was forced to sit until the day was over.

-  
>At the end of the day, Mikan looked slightly tired, but was trying very hard not to show it. Miho could tell though and tried to ask her what was wrong, but Mikan ony shook her head and made a shield so no one could approach them a they walked out the door. They escorted the boy's to their dormitory and then Mikan teleported to the girl's dorms with Miho since she could feel them being followed. Mikan went into her room and lay down on her bed, drained from using her Alice so much. She heard a knock on the door between her and Miho's room.<p>

"Yes?" Mikan called. Miho came in and Mikan stood up, "What is it?"

"He's looking for you", Miho told Mikan. She sighed and asked Miho to return to her room. Of course by "he" she meant Natsume. Mikan formed and illusion so that HE wouldn't see their rooms as he passed by. They held their breath until they heard him walk away. Miho came into Mikan's room again and told her he was gone. Mikan put down the illusion and waited until Miho was gone before collapsing on her bed again.

Mikan would never tell anyone, but her Alice type was the kind that gave you unlimited power, but at the cost of your life. She didn't really care anymore, as long as she accomplished her "Grand Plan."

Just then Miho called out to Mikan using her Telekinesis Alice which they had decided to keep a secret from the school. Mikan amplified the link so it would reach the boys too. They chatted away for about an hour until Mikan faked wanting to get some sleep. She was sweating pretty badly by then and had begun coughing. She ran to the bathroom in hopes that Miho wouldn't hear her there. She was getting a huge headache which hurt A LOT. She was blinded by the pain and all she could think of was to make it go away. She grabbed wildly and felt a razor. She raised it and lifted her arm wrist side up as she brought it down.

-  
>Natsume's POV<p>

"Mikan. It's Mikan. Mikan's back", it was all he could think of as he ran after the group led by the girl in question. "Mikan" he whispered once the girl's teleported and he was left at a loss. Then he thought that he might be able to find her room and he would be able to apologize. He knew it was a long shot, but it was worth trying. He hastily ran to the girl's dorms., wanting nothing more than to find her and hold her in his arms. He had been in love with her, and still was, yet he had hurt her in a time when she needed him. He had never gotten over that fact.

He ran up to he Special star's floor and knocked on all the rooms, but still he never found her's. The robot maid told him that Mikan's room was indeed on that floor though, so he assumed that she must be using some sort of Alice to keep her room hidden. He sighed and walked away, memorizing each room as it was now. He would come back tomorrow during class and wait for her. That was all that he could do for now.

* * *

><p>Review please! :3 And keep tuned for Chapter 4!<p> 


	4. At Fault

Ohmygosh so sorry I haven't been able to update ;A;

I'll upload everything I wrote now :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: At Fault<p>

On the next day, Mikan found that she had collapsed in the bathroom, and that she had a scar on her wrist. She could hear her alarm going off in the bedroom as she tried to recall the previous day's events. It would appear that she had automatically used her Healing Alice on her self to patch up the wound, but there was still a scar. Then it hit her. She'd read that the Alice type whose life span was shortened often tried to "redirect the pain" by injuring themselves somehow and that it was advised not to leave them unguarded... blah, blah, blah. She supposed that that might have happened since she remembered over using her Alice. The result was successful, but she still wished she hadn't done it, because now people might think she was emo or something and Miho would worry again.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly changed into fresh clothes while asking, "Who is it?" A voice responded and sadly, I knew who it was.

"Guess who?" It said. Mikan sighed, she'd know that this would happen eventually, but had hopped to avoid it from doing so. She yanked open the door and glared at the tall man standing there.

"What is it Persona?" Mikan demanded.

"My, my. What's this? Our cute, innocent kitty's gone and lost its self in the darkness. What a pity", he said not really meaning it.

"What do you want?" Mikan repeated in a lighter tone. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," She reminded her self.

"You have a mission tonight", he informed her.

Mikan sighed, "Me? Or us?"

"Just you tonight my White Cat", he smirked, "Meet me under the sakura trees at six in the afternoon And I wouldn't be late if I were you." He placed a mask on Mikan's drawer as he walked out. Mikan shut the door angrily behind him, then looked at the clock and, old habits kicking in automatically, ran out the door. She arrived just in time, and upon seeing Miho, waved at her, revealing the scar, which Mikan quickly covered before anyone had time to notice. One person did though. Natsume stood and grabbed her arm before she could react. He looked angry and sad.

"Mi-" He began, but decide that he didn't have a right to call her that anymore. "Sakura", he forced him self to say, "Why do you have a cut on your wrist?" Mikan quickly formed an illusion so he wouldn't see it anymore. He frowned, but touched where he'd seen it. Mikan cursed internally, and visibly flinched as she felt a jab of pain at the spot er touched. The illusion was lost and everyone could see the scar. The class instantly started whispering.

"Oh my God. Is she emo?

"Look at that did she cut herself?"

Mikan's expression instantly looked colder than ever, and she calmly walked out of the room. She knew that in the past she would have ran out crying, but that little girl was gone. Yet, she couldn't stop her self from running once she was away from the class room. She could hear Miho calling her name and running after her, but she didn't stop. She thought she saw Hotaru too, but dismissed it.

Back in the class room

Natsume walked back to his seat feeling worse than before. He felt someone suddenly grab him from behind and felt a pang of pain as he realized he was surrounded by ice. He quickly melted it off. "This is all your fault", he heard Ryuu saying in a low, threatening voice. "It's your fault she's like this! That she ran away! It's all yours, that animal freak's, and the gay teacher's faults!" He marched out, leaving a dumbstruck Natsume and class. Kei was no where to be found.


	5. Reconciliation

Two chapters at once haha :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Reconciliation<p>

"Natsume, don't listen to him. It's no one's fault", Sumire began, trying to comfort him somehow.

"Shut up" he growled and jumped out the window.

Miho came back shortly, muttering to herself, "Where could she be?" Class ended right then though, just as Hotaru walked in. Miho walked to where Kei was hiding and signaled for him to leave. She gathered her's and Mikan's things and carried them back to their rooms.

Mikan's POV

I ran and ran as fast as I could go. I was blinded by anger. "How dare they?" I thought, "What gives them the right?" I wasn't sure of where I was until I looked up and saw the Sakura trees. It wasn't until then that I began to cry, all the memories of this tree coming back to me. I hadn't cried in a long time and, somehow, it felt kind of nice. I fell to my knees, still crying and felt someone hug me from behind. "Who?" I though, startled, but slowly recognized the hug that was given before to a person who shared my name, but was no longer me. I quickly tried to push him off, but he only held me tighter. I turned around to face him and, sure enough, it was Natsume. "Let go of me", I threatened. He looked at me and suddenly, he grabbed my chin and kissed me. It was a lot like the one we shared on a Christmas five years ago, but this one was fuller, with more feelings of love and even a little sadness. I didn't react at first and just stood there since I was caught off guard, but after a while the memories of the day I ran away from this tree came rushing back. I felt myself slowly giving in and began to panic. The moment my mind cleared I tried to push him off again, but it still didn't work. In desperation, I used his own Fire Alice against him, which momentarily surprised him. It was enough though for me to push him off. She stood up and wiped her lips while glaring at him before running away.

I was about to barge into Miho's room when I heard voices coming from inside. I stopped and listened for a while until I recognized the other voice as belonging to Hotaru. I cursed and placed a barrier so Miho wouldn't be able to detect my presence. I then walked into my room and looked at the time. It was 5: 30 p.m. I changed into my normal clothes and quickly rushed out, nearly running into Hotaru. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Mikan", She whispered. I glared at her and ran off. I didn't really feel like teleporting, because i would have to use my Alice soon, but i could hear her chasing after me. I hoped Natsume had left, and was glad to see that he had and Persona was waiting for me (This is probably the only time someone's glad to see him). I heard Hotaru call my name and stop when she saw to whom I was running. I reached him and we both teleported to my mission.


	6. Continue

Aaannndd here's another chapter guys :)  
>Sorry I'm so slow on uploading OTL<p>

Enjoy~ and review please :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Continue as Planned<p>

I came back from the mission completely drained. I practically dragged myself to my room with the little energy I could muster and found Miho waiting for me. "Miho", I said, trying to smile, but I couldn't take it and collapsed.

-

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked up and saw Miho asleep next to me. She woke up, however, as soon as I stirred. "Mikan", She said, "I've been so worried." I nodded and apologized. Miho bit her lip, "Mikan chan... I've been thinking..." I looked up at her expectantly. She took a deep breath, "Maybe we should call off the Grand Plan."

I gaped at her, "No"

"But Mikan! Your health..." She argued.

"I know freaking well about what could happen. Which is why I am going to do this or else everything we've done so far will go to waste. It's my life Miho. My choice", I said.

Miho bit her lip again, but reluctantly understood what I was trying to do. She sighed and nodded. I sighed too and asked, "Does anyone else know?" She shook her head no. "Good. Keep it that way please", I said trying to force a smile, "We'll start tomorrow night as planned. Send a message to Himeka chan and Miyu chan to continue with preparations as planned. And to brace themselves, because the Grand Plan is about to enter its final stage..."

There was a moment of silence as Miho relayed her instructions. When she was done, I asked her, "Miho chan, what were you and Hotaru talking about earlier today?"

She looked up at me, surprised, "She wanted to ask what ha happened to make you run away and, well, change so much. She said that she'd heard about your grandpa dying, but figured there was more to it. I'm sorry, but I felt sorry for her and told her the story of that day."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

We called the nurse over and asked her if I could leave. Well we didn't really ask... We left quickly, before anyone had a chance to be notified of this incident. We walked to our rooms and slept for the rest of the night, only to wake at noon the next day from exaustion. Ryuu and Kei came and gathered in my room when I asked Miho to call for them. She joined us shortly. Together we went over the Grand Plan strategy and procedures for the last time, as we held our breath, and waited for night to fall.


	7. Begin

Hello~~!  
>Thank you for sticking with this story for so long 8'D<br>It's almost over~  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's perspective characters. Any OCs belong to me or my friend samuraisammy. c: <p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Grand Plan Begins<p>

Natsume was in Central Town, browsing around, lost in his thoughts, when he walked by a jewelery shop. He looked inside and saw a necklace that jut seemed, to him, to have been custom designed for her. He quickly went in and bought it, deciding on giving it to her tonight. He stared at it as he walked away, thinking of how he should go about giving it to her. The necklace was in the shape of a heart with fine swirly designs across the front of it. It was a simple silver color and not too flamboyant of a design, yet it seemed to him to be the most beautiful thing he'd seen. Just like her. But he had tainted her and hurt her. And now, he had to be her light and help her.

Mikan was walking outside with Miho on the night of the Grand Plan. Mikan could feel her heart racing from excitement. "Only an hour left," she thought. She was a bit scared, she had to admit. Not only for what might happen if she overused her Alice, but what could happen if they failed. Also she didn't want to have to see any lives ended in result of this.

Miho looked up at her and said, "I just got word from Miyu and Himeka. They're in position." I nodded and signaled for her to begin.

She walked up to the guard by the gate and ordered him to go to sleep. He reluctantly did so and she opened the gates to let the rest of the team in.

The whole team consisted of about twenty of us, all in our teenage years. Or at least past ten. We would be divided into three separate teams. Ryuu and Kei's team would be stationed at Central town until it was secured. Their team would also have Himeka, who is thirteen years old and had the Acid Fire Alice. There was also Hikari; fourteen and has a Pheromone Alice. There's Susuke; age fourteen, who has a Telekinises Alice. Also, Rin, who is twelve and has an Opposite Alice, which makes everything reverse of what it's original intent was, including Alices. She was paired with Michi, also twelve, who has a Healing Alice. Lastly there's Mizu who has a Water Alice and is seventeen, the eldest.

Miho's team would be stationed outside the Dormitories and Classrooms until secured. Her team had Sumori who had a Stone Alice (he can turn things to stone and back), Megumi who had an Earth Alice, Akira who had the Alice to make drawings come to life (he brought his sketch book), Aya who had a Possessor Alice (it's similar to a Mind Control Alice, except she's inside you), and Ren who had a Music Alice ( his music affects you depending on the music). They were all fifteen (except for Miho, of course)

Mikan's team would be the first to strike. They would go to the Administrator's building and sub due the Principals. And after that they would all take over Alice Academy. That was the Grand Plan. Her team consisted of Kaname who had the Doppelganger Alice, Ai who had a Love Alice (she could make you fall madly in love with someone or hate them), Rikki who had a Voice Pheromone Alice, and Kanon who had a Barrier Alice. They were all fourteen except for Kaname (and Mikan) who was sixteen.

Miyu ran up to me when she saw me, looking really nervous. Her and Yuuki were thirteen years old. She had a double Alice: Shadow Manipulation and Life and Death. She didn't really like her second Alice so Mikan was allowing her and Yuuki to sit the fight out. They would help with healing and would guard the exit and help if there was a need to escape. Yuuki had a Transformation Alice so he could turn into anything he's seen basically. He would help protect Miyu. He looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment and waited for Miyu by the gate. She ran up to me and hugged me, wishing me good luck before going to him.

Himeka ran up to me too and gave me a hug before running of with the rest of her team to where Ryuu was. Miho gave me one last worried look before going with her team to her position.

We waited until nine at night, curfew time. No students would be outside, which would prevent them getting involved. A bell rang as the clock reached the desired time. Mikan smiled. It was time to begin.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please~ <p>


	8. Grand Finale

Hello all you lovely readers c:  
>Last chapter!<br>Hope you enjoyed and continue reading my works~  
>This was my first fic owo<br>-feels-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just my OCs owo

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Grand Finale<p>

Mikan smiled, an actually happy, sincere smile. She held up her arms and made a giant Phoenix made of fire form in front of the Administrator's building. The signal to begin.

-

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura trees, still wondering how he should give her the necklace. He knew he had to do it tonight. Something in his gut just told him to. He heard the bell for curfew and cursed to himself as he reluctantly got up. "But," he thought,"When have I ever cared for the rules?" He shrugged and walked towards the girls dormitory. He had to be very careful with her, since she was so fragile right now. But he had to be firm enough to show that he would be her light now and be there for her. And above all, he had to apologize. As he was nearing the dormitories, he saw Miho outside. "What the...?" he thought and hid before she could notice him. Suddenly, a huge fire Phoenix appeared in front of the administrator's building. His eye's widened as he saw the girl amongst it/ He instantly began to run towards her, not caring if he was seen. He didn't know what she was up to, but he gathered it probably wasn't good. He took a look at her surroundings and saw the gate flung open and the guard knocked out, which only added to his suspicion. He also saw some people that were definitely not from the Academy based on their looks. They looked like they lived on the street. That brought him to a halt. "If Mikan knew these people.. did that mean that she...?" he thought as the realization dawned on him. He ran faster until he reached the building. "This has to end" he thought.

-

The Principals jumped in their seats as an enormous fire Phoenix appeared in front of their building. They had been in the middle of a meeting discussing the new students. "What happened?" the Middle School Division Principal, Hii, questioned.

"Is it the Black Cat?" the High School Division Principal, Kazu, said looking out the window. His eyes widened as he saw what he feared the most. His niece was the one behind it. He sighed, "It's them," and looked away.

The Elementary School Principal smirked,"You see. I told you they would be a problem. You should've just quietly given them to us and prevented this from happening." Kazu glared at him and sat down.

"I'll make a barrier..." Hii began.

"It's no use. Not with her. She could just Steal it or Nullify it or something and who knows what Alices the others have. We're stuck with no way out."

Once again the ESP smirked, "We could just kill them. Get them out of the way." The other two looked up at him and said a firm no. "Tsk. Fine. You're both too soft, which is why you never get anything done," he said walking away. He called Persona to him. "As you wish," he said,"We won't kill them. But we'll make them wish they were dead."

-

Mikan and her team walked towards the building ready for a fight. Almost on cue Persona walked out of said building. Mikan glared at him. "You guys go ahead," she instructed her team,"Stick to the plan, and leave this one to me." They hastily ran into the building, abiding her wish.

Persona smiled at her, "You know, since you are no longer any use to us, I thought I might let you in on a secret little girl."

Mikan cringed at the nick name, "What is it?"

"I really hate you. I always have. And you know what I do to the people I hate?"

She shrugged.

"I kill them or worse," he ended looking at her. Something about the way he said it struck fear into her very bones. Such danger... but she had decided. She had waited four years for this day and was not about to let this man get in her way. She steadied herself and shot him a glare that was meant to kill. He snared at her and launched a full blast of his Alice at her She quickly used her stealing Alice to steal it away before it made impact with... *Wham* She was knocked out of the way. She landed on the ground with the Alice stone in her hand.

"No!" Persona screamed, "I may have lost my Alice you b*****, but now you'll lose him." He ran away as I looked at the figure who had taken the hit for me.

My eyes widened and I let out a silent "No." I ran to him. I ran to Natsume, laying on the ground, Persona's Alice eating away at his body. I was reaching my limit but I didn't care. I began to retract the horrible Seal of Death Alice out of his body.

"Mikan," I heard him whisper. I looked at his face. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful necklace I had seen. I loved it. "I wanted to give this to you and tell you I love you," he said placing it around my neck. My eyes widened even more as I realized that I loved him too. Despite everything that happened, I realized I still loved him.

"I love you too Stupid," I said leaning down to kiss him. He smiled and closed his eyes. Once the Alice was removed I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I wasn't so sure I was ready to die now. I had so much to do now after all the damage I'd done to these people's lives. But there was still something left to be done. I used my Telekinises Alice and contacted Miho. "Miho chan," I said,"Call off the attack. The Grand Plan is no more." I felt her nod and accept, and then everything went black.

Mikan's POV

I awoke to see a familiar white ceiling above me. I was in the infirmary again. Different from last time though, I was surrounded by A LOT of people. And, also different from last time, I didn't really feel much better this time. I moaned as I tried to sit up. I felt hands gently, but firmly, push me back down. "Mikan" said the owner of the hands. His voice sounded relieved, worried, and sad. I looked at him, relieved he was okay.

"Natsume" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I smiled at him. My old smile, my carefree smile.

"Mikan," he repeated, "Why didn't you tell us?"

I frowned at him, "You didn't tell us either."

"Mikan," he said in a tone that scared me. I looked at him questioningly. "I want you to Steal your own Alice."

I gaped at him, "Why?"

He looked at me sadly, "You really over used your Alice just now. And I mean really. Mikan, you are about to die."

He paused as what he said sunk in. Then he continued, "The nurse said that the only way to save you now is for you to take your own Alice. So please Mikan. We're begging you. I'm begging you. Take it. Please. I don't want to lose you again."

I stared at him as I saw him begin to cry. The great Natsume Hyuuga, infamous Black Cat and cold hearted murderer, crying. Over me. I looked around at everyone else in the room and saw similar emotions on their faces. I felt tears in my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, but my voice was gone. Taken by fatigue. So instead I made an Alice stone, one with my Alices inside, in the hand that Natsume was now holding. I saw his eyes widen as he felt it in his hand. "Mikan," he whispered, smiling. I smiled too and everyone cheered. The nurse came in though and ushered everyone out, saying I needed to rest. I layed my head down and fell into my first peaceful sleep in a long time.

The next week, after I was all better, I was called into the High School Principal's office. I was really scared but walked in with my head held high. He turned around when he heard me enter and smiled at me. This caught me off guard and it was even worse when he came and gave me a hug. "Mikan," he said, "You look so much like your mother."

My eyes widened, "You knew my mother?"

He nodded, "Yes in fact. That's why I called you down. To discuss where you'll be staying now that you don't have an Alice. You see Mikan, I meant to tell you sooner, but I'm your uncle on your dad's side. And since I'm your only living relative, i was wondering if you'd like to stay here. With me as your guardian."

My eyes widened even more as what he said sunk in. "I could stay?" I asked, making sure. He nodded. I hugged him. "Yes. I will stay."

~ END ~

* * *

><p>Review please cc:<p> 


End file.
